Twin wolfs
by alison.laird.161
Summary: After a decade living in Alaska the Cullen family and jakes pack are going home. Married to Jacob and seven months pregnant and excited about going back to forks where she grew up.


Forks had been a vampire free town for a decade now, the town was quiet as always. Forks sheriff charlie swan had taken two weeks off to visit his daughter bella and the Cullen family in Alaska.

He had gotten a surprise when he was told that the family was moving back to forks when Carlisle had sold the house and found a place at another hospital. Due to certain doctors still working at forks general, it would not be practical as Carlisle should look like a forty- five year old and well he didn't look anything over twenty- five.

Charlie pulled into the cullen's old driveway in forks while on the phone to his daughter. "Yes Bella, tommorow ? And tell her I love her to, bye. He pulled the large crested key out of a sealed envelope and inside there was a small piece of paper with bella's handwriting.

Dad,

It was great to see you last week and I'm sorry Edward and I were away for our anniversary to isle Esme when you arrived, the crested key should get you in the front door and the various other ones are marked but probably not needed. If you could check the house for any animals or anything out of place give me a ring, thanks dad. Xx

The house looked brand new and not a cob web in sight. Charlie had checked every room in the house apart from Edwards, he rounded the corner on his left and entered one of the best views in the house. A whole three shelfs were holding Various music discs that Edward had created and bought. Above the discs were awards and accommodations for various subjects at school from music to Science. The opposite was adorned with photographs of Edward with his family before bella arrived. Next to his bed stood several photographs of his daughter, one was halved and held his smiling young daughter, the other held a giant brown wolf.

charlie had seen some weird things in his time but nothing would of prepared him for seeing his best friends son transform into a mass of fur and muscle, in all a wolf. He knew that his daughter would never be normal again but if she was happy that's all he wanted. He had searched the house and was about to lock the door to the house when it stunned him. A small piece of paper was edged in one of the floorboards and on the opposite side was his son in law ten feet in mid air clashing into his brother emmet.

remesme's stomach was bursting and a main point of her grandpa Carlisle's day. It was as if she was a baby again when he used to check her growth but even that was bearable to an extent. Every whine made my family stand to attention including my husband who soon calmed down and was now snoring beside me. He was so happy when we found out we were going home to forks, I was excited to go back to the old house to bring up my children but the birth would need to be taken into consideration.

Another hybrid birth was enevatible with parents like us, I just hoped they didn't age like my grandpa charlie. I usually left jake to sleep for a while since he was out with Seth last night checking the perimeter. Seth met his partner ella in the hospital when he broke his arm in a play fight with emmet several years ago And the weird thing was she was part wolf in an Alaskan tribe. Her grandfather was the great josiah nanoki-blue who fought and won the fight of kalonoski, freedom for all alaskan woman to become part of the pack if they are hybrids.

I was reading up on unusual births when I felt a hand on my stomach.

"Morning Nessie, what time is it?

it's only 8 o'clock honey you should go back to sleep for a while, what time did you get back last night .

Was in abo...

I turned round and wasn't surprised to see my husband had fallen back to sleep with his tongue lolling out and his toned stomach bare from the heat.

I loved my husband with all my heart but it was like sleeping with a furnace. Being seven months pregnant was no easy task when moving but with hybrid gifts my family knew exactly when I needed help, on the other hand it could be a right pain.

My kitchen was always a hub of activity and held most of jakes meetings, Leah had recently become second in command( beta) found her imprint Kai blue-foot, descendant from josiah knanoki- blue.

Leah was now two months pregnant and so excited she was planning to cut back on transforming incase the baby got hurt. Jake knew how bad Leah had been waiting for an imprint and Kai was such the perfect guy for her. He was 6ft 2 with bright blue eyes and long blond hair, his face was long and transformed into a lean but muscly wolf. He was a caramel colour with patches of blond and white, he was fast but not as fast as my Jacob. I thought Jacob was laid back but Kai was worse but they were a great pairing.

jacob slept through right untill lunch time and with time on my hands I made a table full of his favourites while he was snoring. from pancakes and syrup to huge omelettes the size of a frisbee, plates were filled high with grilled burgers and hotdogs on rolls. Leah Seth and jakes old pack from the reservation were all soon to arrive for Jacobs birthday.

It was jakes 29th and the birthday boy was still asleep. I waddled into our room and felt a kick in my stomach that I stopped mid walk. Jake you have to wake up, it's nearly lunch time and your child is kicking me. Carlisle couldn't find out the sex untill next week but I didn't mind as long as he or she was healthy.

Okay ness I'm off for a quick shower, have a seat baby and I'll make lunch today. Won't be long before he or she arrives .

i knew he would forget about his own party and he doesnt even know about the packs coming.

It wasn't long before he came out half naked with his favourite tshirt getting thrown over his head. Looking up he saw all his friends and family around him, the cullen's had come with a enormous cake with a brown wolf made from icing.

the party was a success as lunch turned into dinner with a campfire outside and as friends and family told stories of days of old and as the party wound down and others headed home, my family stayed and Leah Seth, Kai and Ella made makeshift beds from sleeping bags and duvets.

The fire was dying down and I was dozing in jakes arms then I woke with a jolt. Grandpa Carlisle was holding gran and lightly kissing her stopped emmediatly and ran over to me. Before he could lift me my husband had gently picked me up and ran to the large Cullen house in Alaska. We were a day from going back to my childhood home and did not want my baby to be born yet.

Jake was shaking while carrying me to grandpa's doctors room. He looked so worried and I could understand all to well. My mother had given birth to me in the most horrendous way and everyone was worried for me incase it happend again.

I was so much stronger than my mother due to my father being a vampire, and being a hybrid had it's advantages.

.


End file.
